


Overture in F major

by p_tchaikovsky



Series: Works of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky [1]
Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate History, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classical Music, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Likes Porn, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Historical Figures, Historical References, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, RPF, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_tchaikovsky/pseuds/p_tchaikovsky
Summary: It was a cold December night in St Petersburg Russia. It was the 18th conservatory student orchestra concert in the hall of the Mikhailovsky Palace. This was Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's debut as a conductor and after a successful but stressful concert, things take a turn for the unexpected.
Relationships: Nikolay Figner/Medea Figner, Sergey Kireyev/Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky
Series: Works of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Overture in F major

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work ever, feedback and constructive criticism are welcome. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Also here's the link to Tchaikovsky's Overture in F major for small orchestra: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxDeG4sll9s

It was December 9th 1865, we were at the 18th conservatory student orchestra concert in the hall of the Mikhailovsky Palace. My good friend Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky was conducting his very own piece of music, Overture in F major and I was in the small orchestra. Pyotr was riddled with anxiety and fear, this was his debut as a conductor. 

“Don’t worry Pyotr everything will be amazing, we’ve been practicing for months” I laughed and held on to his shoulders, shaking him lightly. He smiled slightly, rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“I suppose you’re right I just can’t help but worry,” he sighed. When it was time for us to go up, Pyotr looked at me. ‘Good luck’ I mouth, he tried smiling but couldn’t and just turned and walked on to the stage. As the crowd cheered, the orchestra, including myself, filed into the seats. Pyotr turned around and lifted his baton, he took in a shaky breath and started conducting us. I could tell he was nervous with all the eyes on him but so far so good. He slowly but surely started getting into the music, his movements more enthusiastic and he appeared to be having an ok time. Knowing him and the fact that he was extremely conscious of his surroundings and himself, he was still aware of the crowd and all the eyes watching him, depending on him not to screw up. But nonetheless I knew that the music calmed him down, more than anything else could. For a while things were going very smoothly but I looked up from my music for a second and I saw that his hands were shaking and sweat was running down his face. He looked disturbed by something but I couldn’t tell what it was. Was it because of the music, was it reminding him of the monster inside of himself he couldn’t get rid of? I kept looking back and forth from my sheet music to him, it didn’t matter much because I had memorized the music way too long ago but still, I couldn’t focus at all. We had a good few minutes left, thank god! Nobody else around me seemed to notice, was I going crazy, was it just the lights and the thrill of the concert? Every passing minute it looked like he was coming undone… by what, I wouldn’t have a clue. 

When we finally played the last breathtaking chord Pyotr practically ran off the stage. Everyone stood up cheering in astonishment and joy, they were overtaken by his music. One man stood out in the crowd though, his face looked familiar but I couldn’t pin a name to him. Just like Pyotr did, he dashed out of the music hall before we could even bow. Was Pyotr in trouble? As soon as I was able I ran down the hallways of the opera house, where could he possibly be? I checked in every room, frantically asking around if people knew where the young composer was. I had checked every floor of the building and was finally at the top. While walking through the extravagantly decorated halls I spotted a narrow hallway. I cautiously crept down the hallway, and when I turned left I was met with a door. I opened it and there I saw my good friend Pyotr slouched down in a chair with that man from the audience on top of him. Pyotr’s head was back and the man was kissing his neck. Pyotr’s breath hitched and he let out a breathy high pitched moan 

“Sergey, stop,” he groaned. His eyes were closed, he must’ve not seen me. If I wasn’t so embarrassed I would’ve been dizzy with arousal. 

“I um will come back later I’m sorry!” I blurted out awkwardly. Tchaikovsky whipped his head up so fast I thought it would snap his neck. Pyotr tried to force the man off of him but he wouldn’t move. He just turned to me and growled. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head, the man on top of him was Pyotr’s good friend Sergey Kireyev. He swiftly got up, making Pyotr whimper like a sad puppy dog. My eyes widened as he approached me, he was fuming with anger. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” He shouted, his voice booming through the small room.

“I was just looking for Pyotr! It looked like there was something wrong. I wanted to check and make sure he was okay. I didn’t mean any harm I promise!” I said in one breath. I closed my eyes and flinched back in fear. When nothing happened I hesitantly opened my eyes, Sergey was looking at Pyotr and then back at me, his eyes had a mischievous gleam in them. He then looked back at Pyotr, and the most evil smirk I had ever seen played on his lips. 

“Oh Sergey no! For crying out loud she is a dear friend of mine you can’t think of doing that!” Pyotr said exasperatedly. 

“Why not?” Sergey purred and lifted my chin up with his pointer finger. 

“Just look at her, Pyotr!” He bit his lip and scanned my body. He then wrapped his arm around my waist, I gasped in shock and tried to hold back a moan. It was then, my boyfriend came barging in the room and his jaw dropped. 

“I have been looking all over for you and I come in here and see this guy’s hands on you?? Let go of her scumbag!” Sergey let go and turned his attention to my boyfriend, Nikolay. 

“Oh no, that almost sounds like a threat. “ he said teasingly. “Now, what’s your name pretty boy?” He smirked yet again. Nikolay blushed a deep red and looked down at Kireyev dumbfoundedly. Although Sergey was the shortest man in the room he was the most powerful, we were all enthralled by him. 

“Why should I tell you? You were the one who has your hands all over my girlfriend!” He tried to sound as angry as possible, But I saw that he was flustered. 

“Oh will you, please? Look at this pretty face of yours.” He then reached around and grabbed his ass “And what a magnificent ass!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“Get your hands off of me you pervert!” Nikolay shouted and pushed him away. 

“Stop fucking with them, Sergey! They’re innocent.” Pyotr said sternly and gave Kireyev a death glare. Sergey then ran over to Tchaikovsky, still sitting in the chair and he kneeled down. 

“Oh please let them be our playthings, my love! I will beg down on my knees if I have to!” Sergey implored desperately. Pyotr whined at the thought. 

“Well?” Pyotr asked, looking into my eyes with a look that said ‘Please I’m begging you!’

A wave of pleasure jolted through my body at the thought of it, I couldn’t help but let out a small moan under my breath. 

“Oh my god you’re not seriously thinking about it are you??” He asked with absolute astonishment. I slowly walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him close. 

“Please, Nikolay? I have never been more turned on in my life.” I pleaded. He groaned,

“Fine but I’m not letting those two disgusting men do anything to me!” Nikolay said defensively. Kireyev laughed fiendishly and said with a growl; 

“I don’t think so, gorgeous!” Kireyev then lunged towards Nikolayand kissed him, kissed him hard. Nikolay was struggling against him and trying to get away but Kireyev had a death grip on him. Kireyev was grinding up against him, and he could feel Nikolay’s stiff cock against his thigh. “Oh, you’re so hard!” Sergey whispered seductively, almost moaning. 

“Stop it, I’m not!” he denied, and despite the pleasure, he tried to pry himself away. Sergey then ran his cold hand under Nikolay's shirt, up his muscled stomach, and then over to his nipple. I could see that Nikolaywas trying not to react to Sergey. But gave in too soon, throwing his head back, letting out a moan, which showed that he finally gave in to the pleasure. “Oh god!” 

“Oh see, I knew you were enjoying this” Kireyev chuckled smugly under his breath. He kept twisting and pulling at Nikolay’s nipples, eliciting moan after moan. Sergey then took his hand away and walked over to Pyotr, leaving Nikolay standing there in a haze. As Sergey sauntered over to Pyotr, Pyotr bit his lip, knowing exactly what Sergey would say next. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you touching yourself, through those trousers. You know what I’ve told you about that. For that you will get hell.” he whispered harshly into the man’s ear. He then turned around and beckoned me to the small sofa in the back of the room. He grabbed tightly onto my hips and pushed me down onto the stiff lounge. He crawled onto my lap, watching me with hungry dark eyes. Feeling him so close to me made my cheeks flush, pupils blown out wide and my breath come out a little faster than normal. Kireyev licked his lips, letting out a low feral growl. “Look at you, you’re so affected by this,” he let out a breath and continued, “I want to devour you…” I let out a whimper and squirmed around, trying to get some friction. He grabbed my hips again, stopping me. I let out a loud whine. “Oh darling don’t complain, I know you love it,” he chuckled slightly under his breath. He then looked down at my lips, I knew what he wanted to do. He stared at me for a few seconds letting out a low grunt, I could tell he was trying to hold back. 

“Please,” I begged in a whisper. He then pounced onto me, kissing me with unimaginable force. He traced my now fat lip with his tongue and bit it so hard it immediately started bleeding. I let out a slight moan as I could taste my blood and our saliva mix together. His tongue viciously fighting with mine, trying to remain dominant. He pulled away somewhat and with his lips ghosting mine he said. 

“From the first moment I met you, I knew I had to have you,” He stared into my eyes, yet again, looking at me with carnal desire. As he dove in again to kiss me I wrapped my arms around him tightly, I could feel his inconceivably hard dick against me. He started grinding down on me. Pleasure pulsated through my body with every delicious grunt he let out. 

“Sergey please…” I desperately urged softly. He smirked, and stopped his movements. 

“Beg me” he whispered harshly in my ear, it was all I could do not to scream with frustration, I needed to get some relief, I needed him to move. “Beg me, I want to hear you beg me for it”.

At his command, I couldn’t even attempt any self control, I locked eyes with him, “Please Sergey, god, please,” I squirmed around and again he put me in my place.

“Please, what? Darling. Tell me what you want.”

“You, I need you, please touch me. I need you to touch me” I babbled, almost incoherently. 

“Darling, I’m already touching you” as if to prove this, he ran a hand up my arm.

“No, I need you to  _ touch _ me” I put emphasis on the word, in an attempt to show him what I wanted him to do.

“Tell me, tell me exactly what you want me to do, and make it loud, I want them to hear you”. I looked over his shoulder and saw the two other men in the room staring, transfixed, at the scene playing out in front of them. 

“Touch me, gods Sergey, I want you inside me and I want you to mark me and make me your whore. I want you to fuck me until I dont know anything apart from your name” I practically moaned out, making eye contact with Nikolay, who looked both confused and aroused.

Sergey smiled, apparently satisfied with that answer and began to kiss me again with such a force I couldn't breathe. But I was not going to ask him to stop, right now breathing was not my top priority, the only thing I could think was that I needed to touch more of him, to taste more of him. And still it would not be enough. I thrust my hips up towards him, trying to convey the message without having to break the kiss, he seemed to understand as he thrust against me once again. I could tell he was losing control, he was slipping, it showed in the way he erratically moved his hips and his racing heart I could feel against my heaving chest. The fact that I could affect him in this way made me moan into his mouth, words that could have been either “fuck” or “Sergey” but were indistinguishable, swallowed by him and cut off by his tongue. I looked over at Nikolayand Pyotr, both of whom were palming their own erections, Nikolaywho was looking at me, his mouth open and his eyes wide. I winked at him and moaned again as I felt Sergey’s ever-hardening cock rub against me once again. He stood up and I immediately whimpered at the loss of contact. He walked, almost casually towards Nikolay, who looked both scared and anticipatory. He whispered something in Nikolay’s ear that I couldn't make out, but Nikolay turned immediately bright red, and his cock began to strain against the tight pants he was wearing. Sergey whispered again, Nikolay nodded. 

“Say it” said Sergey, his tone so commanding that I practically wanted to throw myself at him.

“Yes” muttered Nikolay. Sergey raised one eyebrow and waited. I held my breath, unsure what to expect. Nikolay cast his eyes down to the floor.

“Yes sir” 

Sergey smiled, “good, now kneel” Nikolaydid as he was commanded, sliding to the floor, his hands crossed behind his back. Sergey hurriedly undid his trousers and undergarments, hands quivering with anticipation. His dick sprang out at Nikolay, bobbing up and down, hitting Nikolay’s nose in the process. Nikolay’s eyes went wide and he gulped, nervous knowing what would happen next. He had never seen another man’s dick before and definitely wasn’t expecting this to say the least. Kireyev was absolutely huge and part of me felt a little bad for Nikolay, knowing he had never sucked a dick before but the pity I felt was overwhelmingly eradicated by my jealousy and desire for me to be the one sucking that beautiful man’s cock.

“I will tell you how to do it, and I will make you swallow all of it,” Sergey smirked. “Open, love,” he said softly, Nikolayswallowed yet again and obeyed the man’s behest, he opened his mouth and Sergey gestured to his ever-hardening cock. Nikolay looked nervous but moved towards it nonetheless. He took as much of it as he could in his mouth before sucking it with a confidence I didn't expect. Sergey also seemed shocked, but recovered quickly. He threaded his hands into Nikolay's hair. Nikolay looked up at him questioningly, Sergey just smirked. He then began to thrust in and out of Nikolay's mouth, face fucking him hard and fast. Nikolay's eyes widened, and then closed as he relaxed, letting Sergey fuck him. Each thrust faster and deeper, there was no noise in the room apart from Sergey’s moans and my heavy breathing. Sergey thrust into Nikolay's mouth until Nikolaywas completely swallowing him, I expected Nikolayto gag or pull away, but he moaned and reached down to his own clothed cock and began to palm his ever growing erection.

Sergey pulled off abruptly “did I say you could touch yourself?” Nikolayjust stared at him. 

“I said, did I say you could touch yourself?” Sergey repeated, glaring down at Nikolay.

“Um, no, no you didn’t”

“No I didn’t?”

“No you didnt. Sir” Nikolaysighed out the last word

“I didn’t think so,” Sergey suddenly picked up his belt off the floor and wrapped it around Nikolay's hands forming handcuffs, so that he couldn't move his hands from behind his back.

“Next time, ask permission” Sergey practically growled at Nikolay. 

Nikolaymumbled something that could have been either “yes sir” or “sorry sir” but I didn't catch it, I could only see the blush now fully formed on Nikolay's face. 

“Good boy,” Sergey said before putting his dick back into Nikolay’s mouth. Nikolayimmediately started sucking again, bobbing his head up and down. “God, you’re better at that then I ever could’ve imagined.” Sergey groaned while his head rolled back. Nikolay squirmed around a bit, the praise going straight to his cock, letting out a whine which was muffled by Sergey’s massive dick. Unintentionally by doing this it sent vibrations all through Sergey’s cock causing him to forcefully buck his hips forward and let out a loud breathy moan. Sergey pulled hard on Nikolay’s hair, making him look up at the man towering before him. Nikolay moaned around Sergey, looking up at him with innocent eyes. I could tell the moment he came because he was sporadically thrusting into Nikolay’s mouth. Just like Sergey had said, Nikolay would have to swallow all of it and Nikolaysure was milking him for all he had. He gulped everything down, looking down in shame, just now thinking about what he has just done. Sergey kneeled looking at Nikolay like he was about to talk to a little kid. 

“Don’t look down,” He said softly. Nikolay picked his head up and looked into Sergey’s eyes. “See look at those pretty eyes” Sergey smiled and Nikolaywas absolutely beaming, looking at the man with such adoration. Sergey then grabbed Nikolay by the wrists, pulled him up, undid the belt around him and threw him to the ground. Nikolaygrunted and looked back at Sergey with betrayal as he walked away, moving towards Pyotr. The anticipation written all over his face showed that he had been waiting for this, he bit his lip and looked as if he had eyes for only Sergey. For a second I was so involved in what they were doing I almost forgot that I was in the room with them, forgot that I was a part of this. It was a dream come true, in a literal sense, I had dreams about Pyotr, as well as Sergey and Nikolay before- just never all together. But I wasn’t complaining, three men instead of one, what more could a girl ask for. 

I was brought away from my thoughts when I heard Pyotr grunt as he was shoved into the chair behind him. Sergey dropped to the floor, and let out an exasperated sigh as his knees hit the hard ground. “Spread your legs for me, love,” he said in an almost soft tone. Pyotr happily obeyed as Sergey placed his hands on Pyotr’s torso. He ripped Pyotr’s crisp clean shirt and started on one of the buttons on his pants. He couldn’t help but mewl at Sergey’s touch, he was so agonizingly close to his cock. He tried to reach up and touch his cock to get some relief but Sergey swatted his hand away, Pyotr whined. He then tried to move his hips around to get Sergey to touch him there, but didn't pay any attention to his persistent pleas. Continuing to move ever so slowly, undoing the buttons of his trousers one by one, never breaking eye contact with Pyotr. Before opening then inch by inch, his fingers brushing lightly along Pyotr’s still clothed cock, he smirked as the smallest of touches evoked the most indecent reactions from the man. Who was now positively shaking with want. He moved onto Pyotrs undergarments, and undid the 3 smooth shell buttons with the patience and elegance as he had at first. Suddenly, at a speed that seemed almost instantaneous compared to the calmness of a mere few seconds ago he slid them off, exposing Pyotr’s now dripping cock to the cool air around them. He moaned and immediately thrust his hips up towards Sergey, who smiled and shoved him back down into the chair. “Patience is a virtue Tchaikovsky,” he replied in a whisper, trying to hide a sly smile. Sergey then ran his thumb across Pyotr’s leaking head, pleasure pulsed through his veins. He couldn’t help but squirm in his seat and let out the most delicious moan. He then put his entire hand on it, and moved his hand down the pleading man’s shaft, spreading his precum over it. 

“God Sergey, more I need more,” Pyotr cried out. Sergey immediately let go of him making the man in front of him buck his hips forward and cry with frustration.

“If I hear you whine like that or make another move I will stop. You got that, whore?” Tchaikovsky nodded vigorously, just needing to get touched again. “Mmm that’s a good boy,” Sergey praised with a smirk as he bent his down towards his cock. Sergey wrapped his lips around the head of his dick and swirled his tongue around it very very slowly. Pyotr tried with all his might not to move but he just couldn’t help himself. He started erratically fucking into Sergey’s mouth. Kireyev let go with the sound of a pop and growled lowly. Before he had a chance to say something Tchaikovsky blurted out loudly;

“I’m sorry please I’m so sorry keep going. Sergey I beg of you, keep going!” He was now absolutely hysterical, his pleas increasing in both volume and desperation, his hair (now wet with sweat) sticking to his forehead. 

“Mmm fine, but only because you asked nicely,” Sergey purred. He then licked the underside of the man’s cock, sending a shiver down Pyotr’s back. Sergey then took the whole cock into his mouth, ardently sucking as he reached up Tchaikovsky’s shirt to play with one of his nipples. Sergey continued this for a few minutes and by now Pyotr was shaking all over and moaning like there was no tomorrow. Sergey was letting out harsh loud grunts and breathing through his nose so heavily that I could hear him from across the room. Suddenly my breath hitched and I snapped me out of my haze. I was still sitting on the couch, squirming around for friction, and for some unknown reason I felt instantly touch starved. I walked up to Nikolayand kissed the back of his neck. He jumped slightly, startled by the subtle contact. I reached around stroking him through his pants and he let his head rest on my shoulder.

“Don’t stop…” he sighed. I stopped, and smirked when he let out a needy little whine. Suddenly I was grabbed by the wrist and thrust onto the couch. I grunted from the force of it but Kireyev ignored the sound and flipped me onto my stomach, pulling me up from my hips causing my ass to stick up in the air for him. He reached under my dress and I gasped when he ripped away my drawers. A shiver went down my spine as he ran his hands up and down the insides of my thighs, refusing to touch the one place I wanted him to. 

“Touch it…” I pleaded, trying to move myself closer to his hand. He pushed me away and grunted, I knew he was holding back. “I know you want to do it Sergey,” I teased. He then circled my clit a few times then pulled his hand back away. My breath caught and as I let out a puff of air a loud whine came out. 

“Don’t you tease me, you know who you’re dealing with here miss,” He whispered sternly. Without warning he shoved two of his fingers into me, the sudden intense pleasure sent me forward, smashing the side of my face into the sofa. He kept finger fucking me wrenching out the most erotic sounds I had ever made. I was chanting his name over and over with each thrust of his calloused fingers. He added another finger, causing me to hiss as I was being stretched. He kept up his relentlessly fast pace, and added another finger evey few minutes until his whole fist was fucking me. It was almost as if he was punching up into me, it hurt like all hell but for some odd reason it still felt good, really good. He abruptly took his fist out of me leaving me with an empty feeling, I needed to be filled again. Sergey backed away from me and another man came up behind me. 

“Are you ready for this?” Pyotr whispered mischievously into my ear, I gasped. 

“Yes,” I breathed out. 

“Open up your mouth, love,” He instructed. I opened it and he stuck a few of his fingers inside. “Suck,” he commanded, I obeyed. After he decided that his fingers were slicked up enough he took them out, a string of saliva connecting me to his third digit. He then unexpectedly stuck one of his fingers into my ass, moving it slowly in and out. In a fearful voice he asked, “Are you alright?” his finger stopped moving. “How does it feel?” he inquired. I moved around a bit, feeling the finger inside me. 

“Weird, but good,” I said sheepishly. He resumed his ministrations cautiously, waiting for me to give him a cue to go faster, or to even stop. To my surprise something in me changed and a wave of pleasure washed over me. “Faster, Pyotr,” I encouraged fervently and he immediately pumped his finger into me faster. 

“Another,” I beseeched, he complied with my wish, sliding another digit into me. I never expected this to feel as good as it did, I couldn’t help but let out moan after moan. I looked back at Pyotr, his face showing pure bliss, but then Sergey yanked him back, and as a result his fingers slipped out of me. 

“It’s time, my love” Sergey declared, and looked back at me with a brilliantly sly smile. Both men pulled me off the couch, shucking off all my clothing. As Sergey slowly took off the sleeve of my dress he left little butterfly kisses all along my neck, collarbone ab and arms, each kiss igniting my skin. As Pyotr was working on the other sleeve and the back of the dress Sergey took the opportunity to kiss and suck the junction connecting my neck and collarbone, leaving red angry marks. My head rolled back and I let out a low groan. Once Pyotr was done both men lifted the dress up off of me leaving just my undergarments, Pyotr picked up where Sergey had left off. Sergey made quick work on my corset. He then grabbed the hem of my chemise and lifted it over my head, and stepped back to admire me. “Wow you are absolutely stunning...” He stepped back forward, staring at my chest, he licked his lips. He swiped a thumb over one of my nipples, and I shuddered at his touch. His other hand was on the small of my back, supporting me as he slowly guided me back into the couch. As I sat down Pyotr was sitting there, I gasped in shock and looked back at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m only here to make you feel good,” he assured and soothingly caressed my arms. When I turned my head to look at Sergey he was whispering something to Nikolay, he was blushing madly and nodding at what the other man was saying. If only I could hear what Sergey was telling him, but alas I couldn’t. 

“Take yourself out boy” Nikolay turned as red as a tomato and shuffled his feet nervously. 

“N-no.” He stuttered, trying to settle himself down. 

“Are you disobeying me?” He asked slowly in disbelief. Nikolay looked away, groaning slightly, Sergey’s anger clearly arousing him. 

“No-o ,Sir, I will do so right away,” He then proceeded to unbutton his trousers, fingers shaking and his breath coming out in short puffs of air. There was a tent in his undergarments, showing just how hard he was. He thrust up into the air trying to get some sort of friction and whined when he didn’t get any. He then undid the string on his undergarments and dropped them to the ground, leaving himself entirely naked. 

“It’s time!” Sergey announced and casually sauntered over to me. “Are you ready?” He asked, I nodded enthusiastically and bit my lip. Sergey looked up at Nikolay gesturing him towards the couch. Nikolay shuffled nervously to me under Sergey’s gaze. Sergey then followed next, both men standing over me. Sergey took both of my legs and threw them over his shoulders causing me to squeal. He looked at me with feral eyes, blown wide with arousal, he looked at me as if I was the only person in the room.

“Pyotr, Nikolay,” he addressed. There was this weird tension between the three men,  _ do they know something I don’t?  _

“What’s happen-ah!” I gasped as Sergey suddenly thrust into me. He let out a low chuckle as I hissed in pain and pounded into me. There was an intense mixture of please and pain overtaking me. I couldn’t do anything but just lay there and take it, take all of him. He kept relentlessly battering into me waves of pleasure crashing over me, drawing out breathy little moans. Without warning Pyotr grunted, thrusting up into my ass and god did it hurt. Sergey then started going faster, harder making me whine. Pyotr was going slowly but I could tell he was holding back. He was groaning softly, his nails digging into my shoulders as he fucked up into me. I moaned, the pain making everything feel so much better somehow. I looked up at Sergey, he was grunting loudly and sweat was dripping off of his forehead. I screwed my eyes shut again, throwing my head back as Pyotr picked up his pace. 

“Open up!” Nikolay commanded with a newfound sense of confidence. opened my eyes and looked at him, trying desperately to form a coherent thought. 

“What-t?” I asked dumbfoundedly. 

“Open your mouth!” He ordered harshly. I couldn’t even argue I was on such a high, the pleasure indescribable. As soon as I opened my mouth he shoved his cock inside, hitting the back of my throat. I immediately coughed but he didn’t pay any mind to it. He put his hand on the back of my head, pushing me forward on his dick. Not even thinking I started sucking him. 

“Oh Christ” he groaned out, not being able to help himself. My moans were being muffled by him but the moans from all the men filled the room. All three men were pummeling into me hard and fast. I could tell I was close, I bucked my hips up to match Sergey rhythm trying to convey to him how close I was. Although I was right on the edge, Nikolay was the first one to go. He let out a series of high pitched moans, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Spurts of cum shot into my mouth and I struggled to swallow. He pulled out of me breathing heavily and I coughed harshly causing Pyotr to be the next one to go. He thrusted erratically up into me as he came, cum pouring out the sides of me. I then looked up at Sergey again, he smiled slightly and smashed his lips into mine, which made me come completely undone. My vision went blurry at the edges and then then it turned all white. Pleasure wracked through my body and I rode on the high. I barely even noticed Sergey when he came into me, and it wasn’t until several minutes later when I finally was able to regain awareness. That was definitely the best orgasm I had ever had in my life, I laughed a bit. 

“Glad we did this, huh Nikolay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of research into this and made it as historically accurate as possible. At the end of the series, I might write up something about all the research I put into it! 
> 
> Also thank you to my amazing beta who helped edit and write this, honestly, this couldn't have been finished without you so thank youuu!


End file.
